disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jim Henson
James Maury "Jim" Henson (Greenville, Mississippi, 24 de setembro de 1936 - Nova York, 16 de maio de 1990) era um americano que era um marionetista americano, animador, cartunista, dublador, inventor, cineasta e roteirista. Ele também foi o criador dos Muppets e fundador da Jim Henson Company. História Vida pregressa James Maury Henson nasceu em Greenville, Mississippi, EUA, em 24 de setembro de 1936. Quando criança, adorava observar pássaros e desenhá-los. Ele também amava as piadas e truques de seus pais. Isso o fez rir. Com a idade de oito anos, Jim gostava de ir ao cinema, que era o seu lugar favorito para ir aos sábados. Pelo resto da semana, Jim e seus amigos fingiram jogar nos filmes que Jim viu, usando adereços caseiros e fantasias. Então, um dia, a avó de Jim lhe ensinou que, se ele pudesse usar sua imaginação, ele poderia ser qualquer coisa. Foi quando ele decidiu ser um artista. Ao crescer, Jim gostava de assistir aos shows de Edgar Bergen no rádio. O fantoche falso de Bergen, Charlie McCarthy, inspirou Jim a ter o vício de fazer marionetes. A primeira experiência de marionetes de Jim Aos treze anos, Jim gostou quando sua nova televisão chegou à sua casa. Ele assistiu a shows de comédia, shows de variedades e até mesmo shows de marionetes vintage. Os shows inspiraram Jim a imaginar como seria se ele trabalhasse na televisão. Quando ele completou dezesseis anos, ele queria conseguir um emprego em uma estação de TV, mas a maioria das estações o rejeitou. Logo depois, ele encontrou uma estação de TV local que estava procurando por um marionetista. Ele alegou que iria conseguir um emprego aqui, embora nunca tivesse usado um fantoche antes disso. Durante seu tempo no ensino médio, Jim pesquisou livros básicos de bonecos da biblioteca da escola e construiu alguns fantoches. Jim foi então contratado como marionetista. Ele trabalhou em seu primeiro show, Pierre the French Rat, que foi um dos primeiros bonecos de Jim. Mas o show foi cancelado mais tarde. Jim se formou na classe de 1954 na Northwestern High School em Hyattsville, Maryland. Sem a chance de desistir de fantoches, Jim decidiu começar outro show. Ele começou a trabalhar em outros fantoches, junto com sua amiga Jane Nebel. Jim e Jane decidem criar um nome para os personagens fantoches. Jim decidiu chamá-los de "Muppets". Durante a produção inicial do novo programa de Jim, Sam and Friends, ele construiu uma nova marionete com o velho casaco de lã de sua mãe e, assim, Kermit nasceu, embora ainda não fosse um sapo. Casamento Em 28 de maio de 1959, Jim se casou com Jane Nebel. Ambos tinham cinco filhos - Brian, Cheryl, Heather, John e Lisa. Com o passar dos anos, Jim até construiu bonecos para comerciais, como Wilkins Coffee e La Choy. Desde que Sam e Friends foi cancelado em 1961, Jim começou a trabalhar em outra apresentação dos Muppets: Tales of the Tinkerdee; no entanto, apenas o piloto foi revelado, sem tratamento. Em 1961, Don Sahlin construiu Rowlf the Dog para um comercial de Purina Dog Chow. Rowlf começou a fazer mais aparições no The Jimmy Dean Show. Sesame Street e outras produções de Muppet dos anos 70 Em 1968, dois produtores de TV, Jon Stone e Joan Ganz Cooney, deram a Jim a oportunidade de começar um programa de educação pré-escolar para a National Educational Television (atualmente PBS), estrelando os Muppets de Henson. Foi chamado Sesame Street (Vila/Rua Sésamo). O show estreou em 10 de novembro de 1969. Alguns dos Jim's Performing Sesame Street Muppets incluem Ernie, Kermit e Guy Smiley. Durante o início dos anos 1970, mais produções de Muppets foram para a televisão, como O Grande Comutador de Papai Noel, O Príncipe da Rã, Os Músicos Muppet de Bremen e O Show dos Namorados dos Muppets. The Muppet Show Em 30 de janeiro de 1974, The Muppets Valentine Show estreou na ABC, marcando o primeiro piloto da série The Muppet Show. Em 1975, The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence estreou no ABC. Em 1976, o verdadeiro Muppet Show estreou nos EUA e no Reino Unido. Anos posteriores e morte No final dos anos 70, a Jim Henson Company planejava produzir seu primeiro grande filme. O Muppet Movie foi lançado nos cinemas em 31 de maio de 1979, no Reino Unido, e 22 de junho de 1979, nos EUA. Em 1982, um segundo filme dos Muppets - The Great Muppet Caper - foi lançado. Em 1983, Jim Henson criou uma nova espécie de Muppets chamada Fraggles, para um novo show, Fraggle Rock. Em 1985, o primeiro grande filme de Sesame Street - Follow That Bird - foi lançado nos cinemas em todos os lugares. Em 1987, ele fez uma participação especial no final de A Muppet Family Christmas, durante "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Em 1989, Jim Henson tornou-se o apresentador de The Jim Henson Hour, uma série de doze episódios, que foi ao ar na NBC. Pré-morte Os últimos segmentos de Jim Henson para o show foram gravados em 21 de novembro de 1989. As apresentações posteriores de Henson incluem "The Bird Family", um segmento do Flash da Sesame Street News em que Kermit entrevista um pássaro cujos pais vivem em árvores diferentes, a canção de Kermit, "Eu me pergunto sobre o mundo acima de lá", e a canção de Ernie, "Não jogue lixo no chão". A última aparição de Jim na tela foi no The Arsenio Hall Show em 4 de maio de 1990, doze dias antes de sua morte. Morte Aos 53 anos, Henson teve dificuldades respiratórias. Jane ligou para a emergência e ele pegou um táxi para o Hospital de Nova York, em Manhattan. Ele foi colocado em um ventilador, mas ficou ainda pior do que o esperado. Jim foi declarado morto em 16 de maio de 1990. O Dr. David Gelmont anunciou que Henson havia morrido de Streptococcus pneumoniae, uma infecção que causa pneumonia bacteriana. Cinco dias depois, o Memorial Jim Henson foi realizado na Catedral de São João, o Divino, em Manhattan, NY. Henson foi cremado e suas cinzas foram espalhadas em 1992 perto de Taos, no Novo México. __NOWYSIWYG__ en:Jim Henson nl:Jim Henson pl:Jim Henson Categoria:Pessoas Categoria:Diretores Categoria:Disney Legends Categoria:Performances de bonecos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Nascidos na década de 30 Categoria:Morreram na década de 90 Categoria:Pessoas de Mississippi Categoria:Os Muppets Categoria:Star Wars Categoria:Família Dinossauros Categoria:Roteiristas Categoria:Produtores Categoria:Músicos Categoria:Cantores Categoria:Cantores americanos Categoria:Compositores Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores americanos Categoria:Dubladores americanos Categoria:O Conto de Natal dos Muppets Categoria:Os Muppets na Ilha do Tesouro Categoria:Os Muppets e o Mágico de Oz Categoria:Os Muppets (filme) Categoria:Muppets 2: Procurados e Amados Categoria:Os Muppets (série de TV) Categoria:Disney's Hollywood Studios Categoria:Muppet Babies Categoria:Muppets - O Filme Categoria:Os Muppets Conquistam Nova York Categoria:A Grande Farra dos Muppets Categoria:Não-Disney Categoria:Manipulador dos bonecos Categoria:Lucasfilm